


When Death showed family

by kleinemisset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Winchester Family (Supernatural) Feels, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinemisset/pseuds/kleinemisset
Summary: It's Jack's birthday but he doesn't really know it.No one should be alone on their birthday.





	When Death showed family

Everything was darkness. Everything was silence. And he just sat there, waiting for someone to come. One of them would save him. His family would do something.  
And suddenly, a movement. Someone was whispering, someone was coming. There was light slowly getting closer.  
Jack looked around, took a step toward the light.  
“Shut up now.”, a female voice said. “Don’t look at me like this.”  
And then he could see who was coming. Billie. Death.  
And, for whatever reason, she was carrying something.

“Billie?”, his voice sounded so loud after all that silence. “What is going on?”  
The woman was now standing right in front of him and he could see what she was holding.  
A cake.

“What is this?” He was so confused. Why would she bring him cake?

Billie looked sad at him, eyes full of sympathy, pity.  
“I may be Death, but I am not cruel.”  
He didn’t understand. Why would he think she’s cruel?  
“Don’t you know what day it is?”  
“Tuesday?” He said, jokingly. “I love Tuesdays.”  
A quiet laugh came from the woman. “No, not which weekday. I don’t know myself. Humans take so much pride in counting time...I don’t know how time goes in here.” She looked around. “It’s a weird place. But I was asking about the date.”  
Now he was just more confused. How was he supposed to know the date when Death herself didn’t even understand time in this dark hole.  
“It’s your birthday.”

Jack’s eyes literally screamed his disbelief. He never celebrated his birthday, didn’t even know the date.

“That’s why I brought you cake. No one should be alone on their birthday.”

 

He smiled weakly, “Thank you.” This was so nice of her but Jack still felt lonely. He had heard stories of things Dean did on Sam’s birthdays. Now he would never live his own birthday story.

Death saw the sad look on his face, the lost in his eyes. He missed them.  
“Did you know I can watch people without them knowing?”

He shook his head, didn’t really listen.

“I can take others with me on such trips…” She continued.

A dry “cool” was his only reaction.

“I thought you would react more happy.” Billie wasn’t sure what to say. Usually she always knew. “You are always so excited about new things.”

“I’m sorry.” She could tell that he actually meant it.

“It’s fine. Don’t you wanna see what they are doing right now?” She said it like it was nothing, but she knew it was a lot. The empty told her a thousand times how nice it is to let her do this.

Jack looked up. “For real? Sam says you shouldn’t say big things if you don’t mean them.”

That did sound like the tall man. “Yes, for real.”

\--

First there was too much light around him. He couldn’t see. But he heard their voices and Billie saw the big smile on his face. He missed them so much.

Once his eyes had gotten used to the new amount of light, he saw them too.  
All sitting around the table in the kitchen. Dean was stuffing pie in his mouth. He said something but no one could understand him.

Jack let his eyes wander. From Dean to the pie. There were candles and a picture made out of edible paper.  
“Why would you put Jack’s face on a pie?”, Castiel asked, honestly confused.  
“I saw that it was possible online,” Sam answer sounded sentimental, “thought he would like that.” 

He did. He thought it was awesome. 

Billie looked over to the boy next to her. He had this big goofy smile on his face again, that one that was lost for so long. But at the same time he looked so sad, so lost.

“Should we sing?”, Castiel looked up at the brothers, “We always sing on your birthdays.”

Dean (suddenly) started humming. Slowly, one after another, they all started singing.  
They were all singing Happy Birthday for him, even though he was dead.  
Jack couldn’t believe it.  
They never really stopped singing, it just slowly faded. All of them singing and humming quietly to themselves, thinking about him, remembering the good days.

“We all died at least once. We all came back.” Dean said quietly.  
Sam laughed dry. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

“They’re my family.” he whispered, so quietly she barely heard him. His voice was breaking. Whether it was in happiness, pride or even sadness, Billie couldn't tell. But what she could tell was that there were tears running down his cheeks.

“I am a Winchester.”


End file.
